The Summon Master
by stringer13
Summary: At a young age Naruto leaves the village with his friends Tenten and Hinata. He learn how to summon all different types of demons. What happens when they come back? Naruto x Hinata Gaara x Tenten Haku x OC . Naruto x little bit of Gash Bell cross over.
1. Chapter 1

stringer13: first Naruto story so please be nice.

**Naruto**

In the village of Konoha, a young boy of the age of 5 was running through the street. He was crying with cuts and bruises all over his body. He was running as fast as ehe could because behind him were a few dozen villagers running after him. He was a fast runner but hge was soon surrounded by. Among them were some chunin and jounin throwing suriken and kunai at him.

"Kill the demon!" one of the villagers yelled. They were closing in on him the boy realized.

Suddenly a Anbu appeared.

"Why are you attcking the dem- child?" the anbu asked.

"This demon attacked me while I was in the forest" a man said showing a scar on his right arm. The Anbu could tell it wasn't true since the scar was obviously a few moths old but this was the chance to get rid of the demon.

"Uzumaki Naruto." the anbu said addressing the boy "The punishment for attacking a Konoha citizen is death." the anbu said grimly. There was great fright in the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto.

The Hokage suddenly appeared with other Anbu.

"You are all under aresst for attacking Naruto." the Hokage stated firmly.

"Hokage-sama! Please be reasonable! He's the demon that attacked Konoha a few years ago. He's the Kyuubi!" one of the villagers yelled. Naruto heard these words and was shocked. He ran off into the forest, while the Hokage ordered the anbu to capture the villagers.

Naruto kept running with tears in his eyes until he fell to the ground from running for hours. He closed his eyes and welcomed the sleep.

He woke up in a dark room with a huge cage inside. Inside the cage, he saw two red eyes staring him down.

"You're the Kyuubi aren't you?" asked Naruto quizlly.

**"You're not as stupid as you look mortal" the Kyuubi replied.**

"Oh so you're not the Kyuubi. You're just a a big teddy bear with nine tails" he said sarcasticlly.

**"Whatever kit" replied the Kyuubi. "Anyway, I've seen how your life has been and I feel somewhat guilty. It wasn't my fault though. A man who smelled like snakes killed all my kits when I went hunting for food. He had a konoha head band on so I thought he was from Konoha. I went into a fit of range and attacked Konoha. Then I was sealed by your father, the fourth hokage into you, his own son. I don't really like him though. Seriously, who curses their own kit? Listen up kit! I want you to leave this village. To get strong, you must leave this place and make new friends. Are you okay with that?" he asked the young boy.**

Naruto was shocked about who his father was. 'I have no father' he thought darkly. When he heard about leaving the village without a bit of hesitation, he answered.

"I want to go" he said quickly. "But can I bring a few of my friends" the young boy asked hopefully. "I only have two friends anyway and they both hate it here. My friend Hinata and my friend Tenten. Hinata's dad is always mean to her since her mom died and my friend Tenten has no family like me." he explained hopefully.

**"Whatever kit" the giant fox replied.**

When Naruto woke he went to the orphanage to see if Tenten was there.

When he got there the care taker looked at him and spat.

"I thought I told you to leave demon" she yelled.

"I just came here to see Tenten" he stated.

"Fine demon. Go get your bitch and get out of here, demon" the care taker yelled.

"He went up the stairs to see Tenten throwing butter knives at some bullies trying to pick on her.

"Hi Naruto-chan." she said finally noticing him. "What's up?" she asked.

"Tenten I have to tell you and Hinata something. Let's go find her first, then I'll tell you." he said. She nodded her head and they headed off to the park. Hinata didn't like to stay at the Hyuuga compound because of her father. He always called her a failure and a loser, not things a father should say to a child. They found her there tending to a bird with an injured wing. She let the bird go as soon as soon she tended the wing.

"Hi Naruto-kun." she said cheerfully. She only smiled and stopped stuttering when she was with Teten and Naruto.

"Alright Naruto we came now tell us your announcment." Tenten demanded.

"Tenten. Hinata. I found something sad today. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore but please listen. Today, I found outthat I hold the Kyuubi inside my body. t wasn't killed like we thought. My father the Yondaime sealed it into me." Naruto explained.

On Hinata's and Tenten's faces you could see shock. They now understood why the adults hated Naruto so much. They had a look of disgust on their faces towards the villagers. How dare they treat their friend like this.

"I'm leaving the village and was wondering if you want to come with me. Kyuubi said he was going to train me. It's up to you if you want to come or not." Naruto stated.

"I'm coming" said Tenten while walking forward. Hinata followed he rwith a look of heasitation on her face. She didn't want her father to be mad at her. She then came to a conclusion.

'It's time I top listenoing to my father. He hates me. I have to learn to live on' she thought. She nodded her head agreeing with Tenten.

That night they would leave they decided.


	2. Chapter 2

stringer13: please review. Give me gash bell characters you want in it.

**Naruto**

When Naruto got back to his apartment to pack for his trip, he was greeted by harsh words vandelized on his apartment walls, when he opened the door. He looked at some of the words and cried. He took everything that was of value, which wasn't much. The only things he had that were important to him were the presents Tenten and Hinata got him for his birthday. Hinata had gotten him a baby fox doll, while Tenten got him a neckalace with a kunai shape on it. He was glad he decided to leave because next year he was starting the academy and he knew he would be considered the dobe. The teachers would hate him most likely. Tenten taught him the Kawarimi and Henge but he couldn't get the Bunshin right. Still, for a five year old he was a genius.

Later, after many glares from the villagers he finally made it to the gate. It was 10:00 but it was the Kyuubi festival so everyone was still up. He saw Tenten and Hinata up in a tree hiding. They didn't want anyone to know they had this planned out. They saw Naruto and waved. They hadt this escape all planned out. Some villagers had set bombs in Naruto's home but he showed the Hokage and he unplugged them. He saw how the Hokage did it, so he set them off near the gates of the village. They all nodded there heads ready for the plan. They charged chakra into the explosives and got ready to put chakra into there feet. The bombs were set off, and the guards ran to see what the commotion was. The kids took the time to run through the gates and jump through the trees.

After a few hours of running, Tenten and Hinata were exhausted. Naruto was barely breezed though.

"How come you can run so far" asked Tenten annoyed.

"I'm used to running from the villagers" Naruto replied sadly. Tenten wished she had not asked.

"I'm going to look for a rabbit, for dinner" Tenten said when they were about to set up camp. She just didn't want to see Naruto because she was feeling guilty about her earlier question. Well that wasn't exactly true. She wanted to try out some of her new weopons. Thinking of that got an evil smile to Tenten's face. She found a rabbit but it looked so cute that she didn't want to kill it. Instead she went to the river to see if she could get some fish and water. Itwas her job to get the food and water today, while Naruto set up the tents and Hinata cleaned and cooked the dinner. That was her job pemanently because Hinata's mom showed her how to cook when she was three years old. Tenten and Naruto switched from setting up the tent and hunting.When she got back Hinata alrady had the fire going and Naruto set up the tents. Tenten could see that Hinata was blushing when Naruto sat next to her on the log they chopped down from a tree.

'That girl is hopeless' she thought. 'He obviously likes her back. If only I had someone like that.' she concluded.

She gave the fish to Hinata and waited for the food to finish cooking. Hinata later handed everyone a fish that she cooked. Tenten took a bite and was suprised at how good it was. she looked at Hinata questionlly.

"How does this taste so good? You are five years old." asked Tenten.

"Since it's Naruto-kun's six birthday I though I'd bring some spices for the fish tonight." Hinata explained.

"Anyway, where should we go now?" asked Naruto. "We have the whole world to travel around. Where should we go first?"

"I have always wanted to go to Sungakure" Hinata stated. " I have heard that the nights are very beautiful there. Also, it's only three days away from here" Hinata explained. Naruto and Tenten both nodded their heads in agreement. It sounded fine to them.

After a few days of travel, they finally reached Sungakure. They went inside uniddentified because they used a henge to transform into sand jounin. When they got inside they changed back.

Later, they found a red haired boy who was being avoided. He had two dark rings around his eyes that looked like mascara. They went up to him.

"Are you okay" they asked the boy.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked. "I'm a monster."

"What makes you a monster" asked Tenten.

"I hold the one tailed demon Shukaku inside my body. My father sealed it into me while my mother was pregnant with me." the boy said.

"You're just like me." Naruto replied. "My dad sealed the nine tailed fox into me. What's your name" asked Naruto.

"My names Gaara" Gaara replied still shocked that there was someone like him.

"Gaara do you want to come with us? My names Naruto. This is Hinata" he said pointing to the white eyed girl "and this is Tenten" he said pointing to the panda girl. Gaara blushed looking at her.

"We're going on a journey around the shinobi world and are going to start a new village." Tenten explained liking Gaara.

Naruto just thought of something. Panda ears+ Panda eyes Panda. In other words Tenten + Gaara Love. He smiled at his conclusion.

"I'll go" he said quietly.

That night when they left the village, it was Naruto's turn to take watch. The only unusual thing was that Gaara was also awake.

"Gaara. Why don't you go to bed" asked Naruto.

"I can't sleep. If I do, Shukaku will take over." Gaara explained.

"I see. In the next year, Kyuui is going to teach me how to fix seals. When I learn I'll do it for you." Naruto replied.

"Thank you" Gaara said with a smile. "I'll keep watch so you go to sleep.

"Thanks." said Naruto and then he let his sleep over come him.

In his dreams he confronted Kyuubi.

**"Kit. It's time for you to learn how to summon. You will become a summon master and learn how to summon demons." the Kyuubi said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**naruto**

"Summon Master?" asked Naruto. He had no idea what that was.

**"Yes. You will learn how to summon demons from the demon plane. There are many different demons in the world. Some of the elements are electricity, defense, gravity, and moon. You'll learn hoe to summon all of the elements that are right." the Kyuubi explained. "Today, I will teach you how to summon a demon. Also, these demons have alot of experience. Every one thousand years, there is a battle for king. Recently the king had made a new rule that there would be no more wars though. Now tell me what element you want to learn to summon first. Then you must learn that demon's element yourself. You can summon up to five demons at a time. Also, you can take the power of one demon at a time that you haven't summoned and make it your own in battle. ut only one power that you haven't summoned in battle."**

"I guess I'll start with electricity. What's the demon's name that controls lightining?" asked Naruto.

**"It is a young demon named Zatch. He shoots lightning out of his mouth. Fist off you have to summon the contract." the Kyubi said. Then a scroll poofed out of no where next to Naruto. **

"I heard from Oji-san that there's a oss for each contract. What demon is the boss? asked Naruto.

**"All the demons have their own special powers not actualy better then the others. There is no boss. Well, actually some of the evil demons are stronger but not many. Now you are the first human to ever summon demons." Kyuubi explained.**

Naruto then signed his name into the contract with his blood. Kyuubi had told him that he didn't need to do hand seals to summon demons. All he had to do was think of the demon he had to summon and put a little blood to the ground. He did as told, and slammed his hand onto the ground. Suddenly a young boy with blonde hair appeared in a dress.

"Who are you" he asked.

"I'm Naruto. I summoned you. Is your name Zatch?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. How did you summon me you appear human." stated Zatch.

"The Kyuubi." Naruto stated pointing to the big fox.

"Oh." replied Zatch.

"Anyway. Will you let me summon you in battle?" asked Naruto.

"I'll help you I guess. But first I should teach you how to learn how to use my spels yourself. Today I guess I'll teach you my first spell zaker." zatch said.

So the next few weeks, Naruto learned from Zatch in his sleep. After a few months he learned all 11 of his attacks and defenses.

Also he learned from the Kyuubi how to fix seals, so Gaara could sleep. Every one had grown up in the past year. Tenten had mastered her summoning weopons and started to learn basic wind techiniques.

Hinata had learned basic healing jutsus and water jutsus.

Gaara had mastered his sand techiniques with Shukaku's help.

Naruto, learned the most. He had learned how to summon five demons so far. He learned to summon Zatch's 11 spells, learned how to summon Tia the defense Mamodo and her eight spells, Kanchome the transformation mamodo and his four spells, and Ponygon the armor mamodo and his 3 spells, and Laila the moon mamodo and her five spells.

They all had grown strong.

That day, when Naruto went to look for food for the other 7 year olds he found a boy who looked like a girl and a man with no eyebrows. The man with no eyebrows had a huge zanbatou on his back. Naruto had once seen his face in the bingo book. To make money Naruto and his friends had gotten money for collecting missing nin. He was an S class criminal named Momoichi Zabuza.

"What do you want kid" asked Zabuza sensing Naruto's presence.

"I challenge you to a fight. If I win you're going to have to join my village." stated Naruto.

"Zabuza laughed thinking it was a joke but he stopped laughing seeing the serious look on Naruto's face.

"What makes you think that a kid like you could challenge me in battle kid?" asked Zabuza.

"I'm strong" Naruto said simpy.

"What happens if I win?" asked Zabuza.

"You can kill me," was Naruto's reply. Naruto quikly pointed his hand towards Zabuza and muttered a word.

_"zaker"_

Out of Naruto's hand came a bolt of yellow lightning. Zabuza dodged with a shocked look on his face. That was a strong attack he realized looking of the damage of a few trees that were destroyed.

_"zakerga"_

Zabuza hadn't payed attention to Naruto as a beam of lightning a lot faster then the other came towards him. He put his sword out in front of him and blocked the attack. Unfortunatley for him it pushed him back a few feet and hit a tree.

Then Naruto came in front of him holding a kunai to his face.

"I win." mumbled Naruto.

"You're not bad kid. Alright I'll help you create a village." Zabuza stated.

"Actually, me and my friends were going to take over the Mist becasue of the Mizukage. I heard that he's a terrible ruler." Naruto explained.

Zabuza immediatly agreed to help because it was his fault that he was a missing nin.

In the next few years they made a plan and they al got stronger.

Tenten had mastered her weopons and air justus.

Thanks to Haku, Hinata was able to master her healing jutsu. Haku had learned his bloodline limit and Mastered the ice techiniques.

Garra had learned some of Shukaku's tequniques.

Naruto had learned to summon many new demons.

They then over through the Mizukage and Zabuza became the temporary leader. Then they did many missions together as genin with a new girl named Yuki. She and Haku became boyfriend and girlfriend. Hinata and Tenten had finnaly told Naruto and Gaara how they felt and they were also together. Soon it was time for the chunin exams and they went to Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Stringer13: I plan on having there be Sasuke bashing and some Sakura bashing. Hope you don't mind. If you do you probably should not read this story. Also, to keep this story going, I need at least 5 reviews per chapter.

Naruto, Yuki, Haku, Tenten, Hinata, and Gaara were standing outside of Konoha's gates representing the Mist for the chunin exam. They were al excited to be able to test there skills against different people from around the world. They were all chunin material Zabuza the temporary Mizukage, informed them. He has told them that if they were promoted he would let them do more A class missions. Even though there skills were as strong as Zabuza's they were all still just genin. They confronted the guards,

"What is your business here?" asked one of the chunin guards recognizing Naruto immediately. He had a sneer on his face.

"We're here for the chunin exam" explained Haku seeing how the guards were looking at Naruto. He wasn't going to let a fight happen when they just got there. Suddenly another chunin showed up.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto right? Hokage-sama had told me that once you finally return." The anbu explained. Naruto nodded and told his friends to follow him. He led them to the Hokage tower while being followed by someone. Naruto and his friends had easily sensed it and Haku threw a needle in the bushes. The ninja inside dodged. Naruto could finally see his face. Actually he couldn't. The man in front of him had a mask and silver hair in the shape of a scarecrow.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto. He didn't have the patience to be in this village let alone be confronted by all these people. Over the years he decided if people glared at him, he would glare back. If people tried to kill him he'd fight back.

"What do you want scarecrow?" asked Naruto. The man twitched at the nick name. It seemed like a lot of people called him that.

"First of all, don't insult your elders and also, my names Kakashi. Also, you are Uzumaki Naruto right? What are you doing back in Konoha?" asked Kakashi who was very curious.

"I'm here for two things. The first reason is I'm taking place in the chunin exams with my friends as ninja from Kirigakure. The second reason I am here is because I'm here to take my inheritance from my father." Naruto said.

"Who's your father" asked Kakashi.

"I believe you know him as your sensei, the Yondaime." Naruto stated. Kakashi was socked at this answer. He had heard from the Saindame that his sensei had a son but was killed during the Kyuubi attack. He suddenly felt guilty for never helping out his sensei's son when he was beaten up or given glares.

"I bet he'd be disappointed in his village that they didn't honor his last wish. This village is worth then shit" said Naruto coldly. This village was nothing but pain from his memories. He never wanted to come back to this hell hole but unfortunately this is where the chunin and jounin exams were usually held. "Our villages and people have betrayed us. I was beaten, starved, and nearly killed every day in this village. Hinata was never recognized by her father and when her mom died she lost it. Her father was even crueler to her without his wife to calm him. Gaara like me has a demon and was attacked every day. He was treated how I was treated a monster. Tenten had never known her parents and when she was my friend was once attacked by the villagers. Haku and Yuki have the same kenkai genkai from different parts of way. Yuki's mom poisoned her dad when she found out he had a bloodline and Haku's mom was killed by his dad. Thanks to our villages treatment we have become very powerful. We are now Mist shinobi and treated like heroes." Naruto explained truthfully.

"What do you mean as heroes? You are all still genin!" Kakashi demanded.

"We may just be genin but before we were real shinobi we were mercenaries. That's how we met up. Obviously you know with the old Mizukage in power it was in chaos there. We with the help of Momoichi Zabuza overthrew him and made it better for the citizens of Kirigakure. Now Zabuza is the Mizukage, until I turn 18. He is only the temporary one. At that day and age I will become Mizukage." Naruto explained. "It was decided by Zabuza and all the shinobi of Kirigakure."

"Naruto let's make a bet if you think you are so strong. Fight my prized student. If he wins you will become a Konoha ninja and if you win I'll become a Kirigakure ninja. It won't be permanent or anything. To show peace between villages they exchange ninja. Is it a deal?" asked Kakashi eagerly. He wanted to see what his sensei's kid skill level was.

"I guess I could get a warm up for the chunin exams. Is he any strong" asked Naruto eagerly.

"He's the strongest genin is Konoha." said Kakashi proudly.

"I'' fight him but if I win, I don't want you to become a temporary Kirigakure ninja. Just pay for a meal for us." Naruto stated.

"Alright it's a deal." Kakashi replied.

After a bit of searching Kakashi and Naruto's gang found his team at team's sevens training sight.

"Hey team I have a surprise. Today Sasuke I'll let you spar with a mist genin. He says he's the strongest the mist has to offer." Kakashi explained looking at the emo brat. "Anyway first let me introduce you to my team Naruto. This is Sasuke" he said pointing to the Goth freak "Sakura" he said pointing to the big forehead bitch "And Takashi" he said pointing to a kid with a stupid smile on his face. Naruto didn't look impressed.

"Is this guy really strong?" asked Naruto. "I mean he looks so weak and scrawny." Sasuke's eyebrow rose at this remark.

"I assure you Naruto. Sasuke is our strongest genin" Kakashi stated.

"I guess Konoha got pretty weak." Naruto replied.

"Who do you think you're talking to loser? I'm an Uchiha" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"I heard there were no Uchiha's left except one that wasn't worth killing" Naruto provoked for fun. It would be fun toying with this guy. That struck something in Sasuke and he ran at Naruto with his sharingan activated. Naruto smirked and got into a fighting position.


	5. Chapter 5

Stringer13: Sorry but this is a short chapter. Hope you understand I was busy today.

Sasuke came charging at Naruto as fast as his legs could take him. Unfortunately for Naruto in his book, snails moved faster then this brat. Sasuke jabbed at Naruto with his right arm. Naruto easily caught it looking disappointed. Sasuke was surprised that someone could catch his fist. No one his age had even done it before. Naruto then simply pushed Sasuke back and he fell back on his ass twenty feet away. Naruto sweat dropped. Was this the best Konoha had to offer. It would be hard to restore its formal glory. Suddenly the rest of the rookie nine appeared and Gai's team appeared. (Replacing Hinata is another fan girl named Akane and on team Gai's team is a girl named Kasumi replacing Tenten.)

"Sakura what's happening" asked Kiba.

"This mist loser is fighting Sasuke. Nobody can beat my Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. All of the mist ninja next to her winced at the loudness of this girls voice.

"Excuse me Haruno-san. Would you mind putting on the mute button for yourself?" asked Tenten clearly annoyed.

"How did you know my name was Haruno? Kakashi-sensei only said my name was Sakura." She yelled.

"I used to be from here along with Hinata." Tenten explained pointing to the pale eyed girl.

"Wait Hinata Hyuuga?" asked Kasumi. "I heard she went missing at the age of 5"

"She left this hell hole." Tenten said.

"Don't insult our village!" yelled Chouji eating his chips.

"Shut up and watch" said Gaara frustrated with the noise coming from the rookies.

They looked back to see Sasuke panting and Naruto just sitting there.

"God you are so weak." Naruto stated. "The academy students in Kirigakure are stronger then this loser." Naruto said.

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke. He threw some kunai at Naruto to see Naruto knock them all away with his hand effortlessly. Sasuke yelled out in frustration.

"You're not worth my time. Kakashi can you give me a stronger opponent?" asked Naruto clearly bored.

"Sorry Naruto. You have to beat Sasuke to get some food" said Kakashi.

"Fine but he's so weak that I won't take care of him personally." said Naruto. Sasuke glared at him darkly. "In Kirigakure, I'm known for a title. I'm known as the Summon Master. I won't fight you personally Sasuke. I'll get one of my friends to do it for me" he stated while biting his tongue. He slammed his hand into the ground and appeared a boy. It was a short boy with blonde hair and who was wearing a dress.

"That's your summon" asked Sasuke. "You're a bigger dobe then I thought" he said while laughing. "That kid can't be older then six years old."

"Zatch how about you show him what a six year old can do?" asked Naruto. Zatch nodded.

He ran up to Sasuke and kicked him square in the nuts. Sasuke fell to the pain in ground, cupping his hands over that special place. Everyone besides Sasuke's fan girls, Sakura, Ino, and Akane, laughed at the boy on the ground. Even Neji had a smirk on his face and almost cracked up.

"You brat" said Sasuke struggling to get up from the ground. I'll kill you!"

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

"_Zaker_!" Zatch muttered, spitting out lightning.

The two attacks canceled each other out.

"How could he have something so strong?" asked Sasuke bewildered.

"You call that strong? That's my wekest spell" said Zatch.

"Shut up! Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" yelled Sasuke.

"Rashield!" Zatch replied.

When some smeller fire balls, came towards Zatch, a giant wall with a lightning synble came between Zatch and the fireballs. The fireballs stopped for a few seconds and then electricty started to charge into them and they were reflected back at Sasuke. Sasuek ran out of the way falling to the ground.

"Enough try to stop my most powerful techinique! Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled. A dragon made of fire came at him.

"Zakerga" Zatch muttered.

A strong beam of lightning came towards the drago breaking it apart hitting the ground in front of Sasuke and blowing up. The explsion sent Sasuke back hitting the tree hard.

"Do you give up?" asked Zatch getting bored. He yawned clearly tired of this pointless battle.

"How dare you talk to me that way? I'm an Uchiha!" yelled Sasuke arrongantly. He activated his Sharingan charging at the boy.

"Rauzaruk!" yelled Zatch gaining a rainbow like aura around him. He was even faster then before and kicked Sasuke sending him flying to the nearest tree. Instead of being stopped by the tree, he went right through tit hitting another tree and falling to the ground unconsious.

"Alright Naruto that's enough. You win this fight, so call of your summon before he mortally injures Sasuke." Kakashi intervined. "I'll give you your ramen, but first we should all go visit the hokage." Said Kakashi.

"How dare you do that to my Sasuke-kun?" yelled Sakura, trying to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto eaasily caught her face.

"Sakura how about you stop being such an annoying fan girl and train so you're not so weak on missions. Let's go see the Hokage guys." He said to his friends.

Neji had finally noticed Hinata and his eyes widened. That was his cousin that went missing he realized. He glared at her retreating form. It was her fault that he was punished. He was punished when she went missing. He was supposed to protect her.

He went back to the Hyuuga house ad went to Hiashi's room.

"Hiashi-sama may I enter?" asked Neji.

"What do you want Neji" asked Hiashi impatiently.

"I just came here to tell you some news" said Neji with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Stringer 13: Sorry for the long update, but I needed some ideas. I could still use them for the next couple chapters. Anyway, I'll now update at least once a week unless there is a special occasion or I want to take a break from writing. In a few months I have finals, and I have to get ready for them. I don't own Naruto or Sasuke and Sakura would die slow painful deaths for being such jerks to Naruto and the fourth would be resurrected and destroy the village because they are ungrateful bastards. The teams for the chunin exams will be Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten in one group and Gaara, Yuki, and Haku in another. The reason for these teams is because I thought it would be better if the three former Konoha citizens would be on one team. Well here is chapter 6, so please read and review and most of all enjoy. It won't be a long chapter so sorry.

Chapter Start

Naruto and his friends followed Kakashi so they could go to the Hokage's office. They were all bored out of their minds because Kakashi kept talking about this wonderful orange book that he kept in his hands. Well actually the boys were the only ones bored. Tenten, Hinata, and Yuki felt like bashing this perverts head in. They then wanted to burn the book slowly. Naruto saw that another minute with Kakashi would make Tenten take out her weapons, Hinata activating her Byakugan, and Yuki to start making some ice weapons so he interrupted.

"Hatake-san, is it okay if my team leaves? The Hokage only needs to see me right?" asked Naruto. Haku and Gaara didn't want to stay either it seemed. They were about to hit the ground in boredom and go to sleep if they stuck around with this mask wearing perv. Naruto sweat dropped at the two who were usually the most calm and patient members of the group.

"I suppose it is alright, but don't you want to hear the end of this chapter?" asked Kakashi, while scratching his head.

"NO!" the others answered quickly. They would do anything to get away from this crazy man, even tie him up to a tree and set him on fire.

'I wonder how his team lives with this attitude every day' wondered Naruto. 'Then again, his team is made up of a goth avenger prick, a fan girl who never knows how to shut her trap, and a retard that doesn't know how to stop smiling. I bet they get along jus fine' he concluded.

The other had left right away when they heard that they had the permission to. Yuki was probably looking for some new ninja clothes, Tenten was definitely looking for some new weapons, Gaara and Haku were probably off meditating somewhere, and Hinata was probably at the Hyuuga house for revenge.

They finally got to the Hokage's tower, which only brought up more bad memories for Naruto. He was probably assaulted in every part of Konoha. He hated this village with all his heart and it took every ounce of energy not to start destroying it. They entered the building and headed up tot the top floor to see a smiling secretary, doing her work until she saw Naruto. Naruto recognized her. She was sweet on the outside but on the inside she was a real bitch.

"Miss, I need to see the Hokage right away" said Kakashi, looking at the frowning secretary.

"You can go in Kakashi-san but I doubt Hokage-sama wants to see demons." She said snidely while looking at Naruto. Naruto felt like ripping her throat out, when he got a better idea.

"You heard her Hatake-san, the Hokage doesn't have the time for me so I better just leave him alone" said Naruto now finding an excuse to get out of this stupid appointment. Kakashi slapped his head at the stupid secretary. This was the best time to see the Hokage about Naruto, and now he doubted Naruto would come back willingly.

"Stupid bitch" he muttered while leaving. It seemed what Naruto had said about her was true. She was the reincarnation of the first bitch to ever step on the land of earth. (If you don't know who it is, let me tell you. It's a girl at my school named Lily. She's a goth girl who is a real bitch to me)

"Naruto went to the ramen stand, Ichiraku's so he could see his old friends Teuchi the owner of the store, and his daughter Ayame. He walked up to the same location and saw that there was a big sign over it saying out of business. He suddenly felt sorry for them but then, a light bulb brightened up in his head. He went to their apartment to say hello and tell them his plan. He knew where their apartment was because that was where they first met when he was being chased by some villagers in that apartment complex. He knocked on the door and when the door opened he saw the sight of a sad looking Ayame but when she saw him, her face quickly brightened up.

"You're ………. You're………….. Naruto!" she said while pulling him in for a hug. Naruto blushed as he was pulled into her chest but shook it off as he pulled away. "Otou-san, guess what! Naruto is back!" she yelled. Then a bundle of footsteps came towards their direction to see a smiling Teuchi.

"You're back Naruto? It is so nice to see you my boy!" he said patting Naruto's back.

"Hey old man, I saw that you were out of business" a sad face came on the previous ramen chefs of the stand "so was thinking, that you could come back to mist wit me! There are a lot of ramen lovers there" Naruto explained. Teuchi's eyes lit up and he started to pack his things. Having Naruto as a costumer pt food on the table when he was young, so what would happen if he moved to a place where there were hundreds of Naruto's?

"Wait father! Naruto, isn't mist a very dangerous place?" asked Ayame worriedly.

"Don't worry Ayame-neesan. It's a peaceful place now so you don't have to worry about it" explained Naruto. Ayame smiled a little and went to get packing as Naruto left. When Naruto waked put of the door, he saw a figure sitting on the bench across the street. "Well well well, if it isn't old man Hokage?" he mumbled as the Hokage walked towards him.

Stringer 13: Sorry for the boring chapter but it had to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Stringer 13: I hope you all appreciate that I am updating so soon, so please read and review. I have a question. Do you want a lot of Sasuke and Sakura bashing in this fiction? If you do, please tell me and during the chunin exam, I will put it in. Please keep reading and reviewing and I will update a lot faster. Do you want the third killed? Should Naruto be trained for Jiraiya? Give me your opinion and it will improve my show. Thank you, and here is the next chapter. I only have a little time to type this so yet again, sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter Start

The Hokage walked up to Naruto and looked at him carefully.

"You sure have grown Naruto. You don't look like the little blond boy I used to know" the Sandaime said.

"You are right old man. Not only have I grown older, you have as well" Naruto replied. "What do you want Sarutobi? I have better things to do then talk to you."

"How have you been over the years Naruto?" asked the Hokage trying to change the subject. "How has life been in mist?"

"It's fine. Mist is a lot better then this hell hole. Now stop talking about this pointless chatter and tell me what you want" said Naruto in an unfriendly voice. He wasn't the same smiling boy who hid behind a mask anymore.

"Alright Naruto, I'll get right to the point? Will you come back to Konoha?" asked the Sandaime.

"Are you kidding "asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow "Do you think I am stupid or something? Why the hell would I ever want to come back? I only came back to become a chunin and get a step closer to becoming Mizukage" said Naruto.

"I'm willing to tell all the people of the village of your heritage, and now they will really think you are a hero" explained the Hokage.

"So you are trying to bribe me old man? It won't work, so you shouldn't even try. Even if you wanted me to come back to become a hero since you cared about me, I would still decline without hesitation. You never truly cared about me eight years ago, so why should I believe you truly care about me now?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you know that is not true. I did everything in my power to get people to except you."

"That is a lie. If you truly cared about me, you wouldn't have told the whole village that the Kyuubi is in me or you could have just adopted me." Naruto replied.

"The council would not let me Naruto, you should know that. Also, since I am Hokage, I can't be showing favorites or other children would think it was unfair" said the Saindame.

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" asked Naruto while walking off to look through the village.

Meanwhile Hinata was going back to her own home to see her father and sister. She was about to walk in, when she was stopped by two branch members guarding the gate.

"You can not come in here" said one of the guards. "This is private property that belongs to the Hyuga's." said one of the guards before seeing Hinata's eyes and getting out of her way. "Oh sorry miss, I didn't know you were one of us. I haven't seen you around before."

"It is no problem, now if you will excuse me, I have to see someone" she said while smiling and walking past the guard.

When she was gone one of the guards looked at the guard that Hinata had smiled at and saw him trembling.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, it is just that girl had the coldest smile I have ever seen" he explained, trying to get back to work.

Hinata walked through the Hyuuga house with perfect memory of her childhood. She only lived here when she was young but it stuck to her. She saw about five guards standing in front of a door and remembered it as the council's room. It seemed her father was having a meeting. She walked by all the guards swiftly and as she walked past them, they all fell to the ground unconscious. She entered the room, to see some pissed off looks coming towards her direction.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" asked one of the elders snidely. Hinata recognized him as the one who had given her father the idea to send of his brother for his mistake when the cloud tried to kidnap her.

"I am so surprised that you don't remember me. I got in here by knocking out all of your guards of course. How else could I have gotten in here?" she asked.

Don't talk to us like that you peasant! We are from the great Hyuuga clan! You can't to us like that!"

"Well I'm pretty sure I just did talk to you like that. Are you retarded or something? Maybe you have gone senile in your old age" she wondered.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Guards take her" he said while summoning some guards. Hinata sighed and knocked them all out like the ones in the hall way.

"I am a Hyuuga you senile old bastard. My name is Hyuuga Hinata you baka" she said. That got gasps from the whole room excluding her father. She remembered seeing her cousin while Naruto kicked that chicken ass haired emo brat and reported to her father.

"What do you want Hinata? You are not a part of the Hyuuga clan anymore? What have you come here for?" asked Hiashi.

"Well you heartless asshole, I came to kick the crap out of you" she explained.

"Why should I waste my time with a weakling like you?" If only he knew how strong Hinata was.

"Because of you fight me; I can beat the crap out of you. I thought I already said that. I guess the Hyuuga clan has gone deaf or something. Let's make a deal, if I beat Neji in the chunin exams, you have to fight me, but if I lose, then you can do whatever you want with me."

"It's a deal. If you lose, then you will become Hanabi's maid. She needs a new one. Also, you will get the cursed seal."

After hearing this, Hinata vanished out of thin air using Shunshin.


	8. Chapter 8

Stringer 13: I am glad that everyone loves when I update. Please keep reviewing. Like I always say, please review and give me some ideas for the next few chapters in this story. I hope that you will actually listen this time, and give me some ideas. I heard some idea's that Jiraiya should join the mist. Do you want that to happen? What about some of the rookie nine and Gai's? Who should Naruto and his team fight in the first and second round of the fights of the chunin exams? Please tell me what you want, and review for my story. Here is chapter 8, please enjoy. This is going to be a short chapter, because I am preoccupied with my school work. I just got back from spring break, and I am already piled up with an overwhelming amount of homework.

Chapter Start

Today was the day of the chunin exams. Naruto and his friends had to enter as two teams, because they had six people. On one team was Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten, and the other team consisted of Gaara, Haku, and Yuki. They knew that they should all become chunin. Why wouldn't they. Gaara and Naruto were easily Kage level, and Tenten, Hinata, Haku, and Yuki were all high jounin leveled.

They entered the chunin hall to see two older genin's were blocking the way the first room where the first test would commence. The only problem was that the two genin were punching anyone who got near by. All the genin were being cowardly and looking like they would leave, when a person known as Sasuke, aka chicken ass hair was being his usual arrogant self and decided to be stupid as usual and tell all the cowardly genin that they were on the wrong floor anyway. It seemed like this Goth boy was so stupid that he made someone in the mental ward look like a genius.

"So, you figured out the trick, huh? Impressive, but that's not enough to become chunin the so called genin said while charging at Sas-gay. Suddenly, a boy with caterpillar eyebrows came in between them and blocked both of their kicks. Naruto was surprised at the speed the boy could do. For a leaf nin, he was impressive, he'll give him that.

"Please, no fighting before the exam has started," he said. All of the ninjas looked at him in awe. They were obviously nothing compared to him.

Sasuke decided to ignore him, and snatched his foot out of his grasp. He was obviously jealous of the speed and power the boy had displayed. He walked away with his team casting a hissy fit.

'God what a pusie. Not only is he a retard, emo, arrogant prick, self absorbed prick, and he is probably gay as well. I heard this guy has a fan club with over half of the Konoha women around his age, and he just ignores them. What I heard, is all he talks about is killing a certain man and reviving his clan. Like hell he was going to revive his clan with his freakiness,' wondered Naruto.

Naruto and his friends walked by all the weak genin and moved into the room where the real exam was taking place.

They saw the teams that had appeared when he had fought against Sasuke and may more. Apparently, like his group they were all rookies. Gaara looked in one direction and his eyes widened in shock. Naruto looked that way and saw two people who were wearing sand forehead protectors.

One of them was a boy obviously. He was a little chubby and looked like he was around the age of 14. He had makeup on his face that made him look like a raccoon in Naruto's opinion. When Naruto saw this he nearly cracked up but got control over himself. Also, the boy had a huge lump on the back of his back. It was pretty obvious that it was a doll because of the shape and things were pointing out on the cloth that covered it.

'Who is the one from sand that holds Shukaku?' wondered Naruto amazed that this boy looked more like a raccoon then Gaara did. He looked at the other figure then.

He saw a girl with blonde hair with three ponytails that were standing up. She was holding a fan so it was an obvious fact that she was a wind mistress. Suna was famous for its wind users even though they were rare all over the world. She was wearing a white skirt with a smug look on her face.

Naruto easily interpreted that these two were Gaara's brother and sister that he heard so much about. He knew that they were obviously afraid of Gaara as they grew up and left him alone to suffer. Some family they were.

Suddenly, a white haired leaf nin came up to the rookie nine when the one known as Takashi screamed that he would never lose to any of them. Naruto sweat dropped at this boy's stupidity, but in his book he was ten times smarter with Mr. stick up his ass. The white haired nin introduced himself and told them to shut up.

"Hey you rookies, will you shut up already. I'll entertain you by showing you my cards if it will. In these cards, I have data on all shinobi taking place in this tournament,"

"If you know so much tell me the record of two people, Rock Lee, and Naruto," said Sas-gay.

"You know their names? That's no fun! Bu anyways, here is all the data I have on them. Rock Lee is a taijutsu specialist who is a year older then all of you. He has done 59 D rank missions 33 C rank mission and his sensei and teammates are Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, and Ryu Kasumi. His taijutsu is off the charts, while he had no ninjutsu or genjutsu skills. Uzumaki Naruto ……………. Wow! He is a genin from Kirigakure and had a very impressive background. He and his team have done 0 D rank missions, 3 C rank missions, 9 B rank missions, 134 A rank missions, and 78 S rank missions. His teammates are Gaara, and Tenten and he had no sensei. He is apparently the future Mizukage of the mist when he turns 18," said Kabuto truly bewildered.

All of the genin looked at Naruto strangely and decided to stay away from him during the exam. Naruto then zoned out of the conversation the leaf nins were having but then, the sound nin attacked Kabuto and he started to throw up. It seemed like he had insulted their village or something. Suddenly a man with a huge scar in his face came into the room and told them off.

"If you attack a nin again, you will be disqualified. Now, this is the start of the chunin exams," said the man with a scary grin on his face.

End Chapter

Stringer 13: Well, this chapter is actually a little longer then the others, so please read and review. This took me an hour to type so please enjoy. I am a really slow chapter, but the more reviews I get, the sooner the chapter will be up.


	9. Chapter 9

Stringer 13: This is stringer 13 here and the next chapter of 'Summon Master' is here. I'm sorry to everyone that I haven't been updating, but that is going to change now that it is summer. Truthfully, I'm going on some trips, so I won't be able to update often, but it will be an improvement. Anyways, before I start writing the chapter I thought I would make a few things clear.

One, I'm sorry that last chapter I confused some of you but it wasn't supposed to. The teams are Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata on one team, and Gaara, Haku and Yuki on another.

Two, I plan to keep bashing Sasuke and Sakura for a while, so for you Sasuke and Sakura fans please bare with me here. I can't promise that Sasuke will become better, but Sakura might change after the chunin exams.

Three, here are some polls that I need your opinion on.

**Will Orochimaru give Sasuke a hickey aka a curse mark?**

**Will Sakura stopped being bashed or continue to be a week fan girl?**

**Shall the leaf be attacked during the chunin exams?**

**If the leaf attacks, do you want the 3****rd**** the die?**

**If the leaf is attacked, do you want the Yondaime to be revived?**

**If the leaf isn't attacked, do you want the Yondaime to be the Aktsuki's leader?**

**I plan on having Naruto and Sasuke fight in the chunin exams finals. What spell and mamodo do you want him to be him with?**

**Will Sasuke leave the leaf or be dragged back by Naruto?**

That's all of my questions. Please take the time to read them and tell me what you want to happen. One more thing, I'd like to apologize for all my typos, but I can't use Microsoft Word because we had to erase everything on my computer and that was included. We lost the disc for it and I can't download it until my dad gets it from work. Well that's all I have to say. Please read and review, but most of all enjoy the story. Oh and one more thing. Sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter start

All of the genin followed the jounin Morino Ibiki to where they were going to take their first exam. Most of the genin were still a bit shaken from his earlier outburst, bust Sasuke still had his arrogant face on.

Naruto rolled his eyes oat the confident bastard. He had heard from Zabuza of the treacherous power of the torturer Ibiki. He was told that this man could get information out of anyone, and had never failed before once in his life. Even Naruto didn't want to be his captive.

They kept walking until they reached a room that had chunin waiting for them in chairs.

"Alright now all you maggots sit down in your chairs, and shut your traps. If one of you speaks, I swear that the whole team will be disqualified," Ibiki warned as he took his place on the desk. "Now listen carefully, because I am only going to say this once. This part of the exam is a written test. There are ten questions on the sheet in front of you. If you want to pass, your whole team has to pass," some were about to protest, but Ibiki cut them off. "I said no talking! The next rule is that the tenth question will be given during the last 15 minutes," he said. "Now you may begin."

As soon as he said that, pencils dropped and everyone started typing. Most people didn't even know the answers but guessed.

Naruto knew right away that this was a waste of time because they didn't really have to answer a single question to pass and put his head down so he could get some sleep. Ever since Gaara started to sleep he snored rather loudly.

Gaara wasn't as lazy as Naruto, so he decided to answer all of the questions. He personally didn't know any of them, but that is where his sand came in. He quickly created a third eye made of sand. Then, he moved sand into his neighbor's eye, and let his third eye copy all of the answers.

Hinata decided that she might as well do something while she was here so she activated her Byakugan to copy all of the answers she needed. Unlike her cousin however, she decided that she would a Henge over her eyes so it wasn't so obvious that she was cheating.

Haku and Yuki did the same thing however. They both created water with the vapor and oxygen in the air and made a small undetectable ice mirror. Then, they sent it over the other genin's head and copied all of the answers with relative ease.

Next was poor Tenten. Unlike her bloodline friends she didn't have any ways of cheating that was simple to her, and she couldn't just sleep like Naruto, because then she would bored out of her mind and she might just pull out her hair! She like Naruto knew the meaning of the test, so she really didn't want to do it. She had a better idea actually. She decided to throw stuff at people, and who would be better then Sasgay. She looked in her pouch and pulled out a straw and a piece of paper. She tore the paper into small pieces and chewed it into her mouth. She then put it in her straw and spit it at the dick named Sasuke. Sasuke felt it on his head and he turned around, to see the source of his irritation, expecting to see Naruto, but he didn't see anything. Tenten applauded herself as he looked back at her test. She had hid it under her desk when he looked in her direction. She continued her little game while happily enjoying herself.

Sasuke was copying his neighbor movements, but he kept getting distracted when he felt something on the back of his head. When he turned his head back he didn't see anyone. God this was annoying.

Then finally with 15 minutes left, Ibiki was going to say the tenth question.

"Let me say something before I say the tenth question. If you get this question wrong, then you will not be able to do this exam ever again," some were about to protest, but he quickly shut them up. "Now who is going to leave?" he asked. Several people raised there hands and exited. Then the baka of Sasuke's team told everyone that he was never going to give up. Naruto remembered him as Takashi.

'Baka, baka, baka," Naruto muttered in his mind.

Then, suddenly a crazy looking lady came in after Ibiki told everyone that they passed. They followed her to the Forest of Death where the second exam was going to be held.

Chapter end

Stringer13: Like I said this chapter would be short, but please still review. Sorry for the crappy ending, but I'm in a rush.


	10. Chapter 10

Stringer 13: I have not updated for a few weeks, but that is because I was and still am sick. I've wanted to update, but I went to sleep early so I would feel better. To make it up to you, I am going to make this a longer chapter then usual. It is going to be a 2,000 word chapter, so you better review or I'll be seriously pissed off. This will take me a long time. There is even better news. In this chapter, I decided to do a lot of Sasuke and Sakura bashing. It's already 12:00 a.m. and I'm tired though, so don't blame me if this a little rushed.

Oh and one more thing. I'm sorry to the people who wanted the invasion to happen, but I want the chunin exams to pursue the whole way. I plan on Sasuke gaining the curse mark in this chapter. Well here is the next chapter. Please read and review. Thanks.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **I earlier said that Tenten and Hinata both new Suiton jutsu, but I am changing Tenten to Doton. One more thing. I made Hinata learn a little from Penny, but doesn't know any of her spells. She can use Suiton jutsu even without a water source. Also if I make up any just, they won't be in Japanese but in English. I don't know any Japanese.

Chapter Start

The lady that identified herself as Anko kept trying to scare the participants of the chunin exams were her half assed killer intent. It didn't scare either team from Mist as Naruto yawned and felt like he was going to fall asleep anytime.

Anko saw this, and decided to wake the genin up. She threw a kunai at his cheek, and even though his eyes were closed, he caught the kunai before his cheek got cut. He slowly opened his eyes as the woman was about to lick where his wound was supposed to be. Before her tongue touched his face, she grabbed her face and through her to the front of the genin.

"Please don't lick me. I rather not get AIDS," he said. "What???!!!!!!" yelled the woman, obviously seriously pissed off.

"I said I rather not get your AIDS. What are you deaf? IT is obvious to me that you do this during every exam. Have you ever thought about the consequences? What if one of the people you licked had a deadly disease, like AIDS? Don't infect me if you already have it. Don't take me down with you," Naruto explained while throwing the kunai back at the insane snake woman.

The woman's eyes widened in shock. 'I never thought about it that way. When I get out of here I'm heading for the doctor," she concluded. Getting back on track, she started to talk again. "Shut your trap brat! Anyway where was I before I was so rudely interrupted by blondie?" "You're the one who through the kunai at me. Stop blaming me for your mistakes," Naruto interrupted before sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh shut up you dick!" Anko yelled at the blonde 13 year old.

"At least I have a dick, you pussy!" he yelled back.

"Don't call me a pussy, you dick or I'll pop your fuckin head open," she retorted.

"Doesn't matter, because you sound like a little bitch to me," he retorted as they were both dragged apart before they were going to beat the crap out of each other. Naruto was dragged off by his embarrassed teammates the same to say for Anko except it was her fellow examiners. Gaara, Yuki, and Haku were trying to pretend that they didn't know them.

After signing some forms that clearly said that they were not responsible for any deaths. Some genin wimped out after that, not wanting to do so young and left. Then the instructors showed each team to a gate for the forest and wished them luck.

Each team entered a gate and looked around the forest. Naruto was currently carrying the scroll that they had gotten earlier. Suddenly Hinata had stopped. "Why did you suddenly stop, Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Tenten we have to know what scroll we have and only Naruto knows which one we have do tell us Naruto," explained Hinata without taking a breath during her long sentence.

"We have the Heaven Scroll, so we need the Earth one. I want to get out of this forest soon, though so let's make this quick," said Naruto wanting to get some more sleep.

Suddenly they heard a scream from a few kilometers away. They recognized the voice of the emo bastard and pink haired skank.

"God why are they so loud?" wondered Naruto. "We are miles away from them, and I still feel like I'm going to go deaf any time now."

"If you think they are loud now, you are quiet wrong. Yesterday before the exam I heard them being even louder," Hinata stated thinking back to the events from yesterday while looking at Tenten and Naruto.

_Flashback Start_

_Hinata was walking down the street, before she walked past a private cemetery. She looked at a sign and realized that it was the Uchiha cemetery. She had heard about the massacre five years ago, and she felt bad for the kid named Sasuke. The news had reached all around the world, and Mist was no exception. Even though she felt sorry for him she had heard that he was a little bitch about it, getting anything he wanted when he wanted. She then looked to see the kid named Sasuke from a few days ago on Kakashi's team. She heard him mumbling by one of the tombs stones._

"_Don't worry father and mother. I will kill Itachi and avenge you. Then I will revive our clan…… but there was something I needed to talk to you about. Recently, by accident I kissed the boy on my team named Takashi and I liked it. I always get a strange feeling when I'm around boys. Well I bet it is nothing," Sasuke said while walking home. Hinata decided to follow him to get more blackmail. _

_She followed him to his house and then watched him form the outside windows. He walked to his room and then popped a CD into a CD player. Hinata watched him with an amused look before she heard what she was singing. He was singing ………… Barbie Girl! _

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

_When he finally finished Hinata was shaking with laughter, but she kept hidden with a video camera. _

_Flashback End_

Laughter then filled the forest and teams from all over were looking at the location with a questioning look.

"Wait, wait! I haven't told you about what happened with Sakura," Hinata said while giggling lightly.

_Flashback 2 Start_

_After video taping Sasuke singing Barbie Girl Hinata was walking down the street looking for more blackmail._

_Then she heard a scream from another house close by. She smiled widely, because she recognized that voice. It was the pink haired banshee, named Haruno Sakura. She walked too the house to see Sakura screaming at her mom._

"_Mom where is all the toilet paper?????!!!!!!!! I need it to stuff my bra to impress MY Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at her Mom._

"_I'm sorry honey they wouldn't let me but any. They said that the other customers are complaining that you buy too much of it to stuff yourself and we are not aloud to shop there any more. Maybe if you used the toilet paper for wiping your ass instead of stuffing your bra we would still have some," her mom yelled back as Hinata recorded this speech, they were having. _

_Flashback End_

All of them kept on laughing until their laughter caused an older team of Leaf nins to show up.

"Hey kids give us your scroll and we promise we won't hurt you," one of them said. He looked about 18 with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Why would we give you our scrolls? You are still a genin at the age of 18 and you think we are scared of you. You look like a weakling who only knows how to talk with their dicks," Hinata said that surprised Naruto and Tenten. She was usually more of the shy type when she was with her friends.

"Who do you think we are? We are the strongest genin of the leaf!" the girl of the group said.

"You know I am getting tired of people say that. First I hear that that weakling Uchiha is the strongest, and now you say you are. Make up your freaking mine. I'm going to destroy you little bitches!" she said with an evil look on her face.

"How dare you??!! Let's get them guys!" the arrogant genin said before Charging.

Hinata quickly made some hand seals and found the scroll on the brown haired nin.

"Die! Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Blast!)!" she yeleld as the dragon charged towards the three weak genin. They screamed in horror as they were killed by the dragon quickly.

She didn't destroy all of the brown haired nin because he had the scroll. She finally found thet scroll on the dead body and decided walking away before saying, "Yatta we have the Earth scroll! Let's get out of this stupid forest before I kick someone elses ass!" she screamed.

"I think it's Hinata's time of the month," Naruto said. Tenten nodded knowing how pissed off Hinata got on that certain day of the month. It was a nighmare for everyone. Suddenly a rock came in contact to Naruto's head as he fell to the ground. Tenten looked to see Hinata with a major blush on her face.

They finally got to the tower, in a new record time even before Gaara, Haku,and Yuki got there. They waited for everyone to get there so they could start the next round. They were all bored for a few days, but at least Naruto got his sleep finally.

Chapter End

Stringer 13: I made this chapter a lot longer so please review. Also, these Leaf nins are just OC's. The reason that they screamed is because Sasuke got the hickey. Oh, and if you haven't read the Important Message on the top, you should read it.

Next chapter is the end of the forest and the start of the pleminary rounds. Please read and review because this turned out to be the loudest chapter I have ever done.


	11. Chapter 11

Stringer 13: Well I'm finally back. I'm sorry that it took me so long to start writing this story again but there are a few good reasons.

I just started high school and I have to adjust to it. All my friends are in classes for two grades ahead and I am just your average kid so I don't have any classes with them. I only have lunch with 7 friends, 3 who I met this year.

I also have 2 big research papers due and it is going to drive me crazy because one of them is my worst subject Biology while in the other ones my partners are lazy and slow so I have to do most of the work.

I just got a new computer because my old one was full of so many viruses. So I just got this computer and keyboard and I don't have any of my saved files on it so it is a real hassle.

Well here is the chapter. It won't be very long because I haven't had much sleep. You're lucky this is the first story I'm updating, because I have a new favorite show called **Claymore**. It's a really awesome show and manga so I recommend it to Naruto lovers. It's pretty new and undiscovered nut it is so good, I won't even joke. Well here is chapter 11. Please read and review.

**Summon Master Chapter 11**

As Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata met up with Yuki, Haku, and Gaara they knew a certain someone who has a monkey in his ass was following them.

"Hey Gaara we won the bet so what do we get?! We got here first even before you guys did and had time to practice for the next round. Where were you guys? It's not like any of the ninja in this forest are a match for you, so what's with the hold up?" asked Naruto with clear confusion on his tanned face.

Sasuke seethed at that remark. How dare that dobe say that he was inferior to them? HE was an Uchiha damn it and he deserved to be worshipped like a king, because he was the last one. 'The nest time that loser insults me, will be his last breathe. But before that I will find the source of his power and make it my own. I need it to kill him,' Sasuke said as he went into brooding mode yet again for about the fiftieth time that day, as he walked away not knowing that the group easily sensed him.

"Now that the bitch is gone tell me the truth. Why did it take so long to get to the tower? No one would be able to challenge your power," Naruto as his face did a 360. He was acting all cheery but he just became serious in a nanosecond.

"The truth is we were held up by Orichimaru. He was giving the Uchiha a curse seal when we arrived and we went to pursue him. We were able to follow him for a few days, but in the end he lost us. The truth is he is a bit stronger then us so we had to go three on one. It would've been enough if we were fast enough," Gaara explained with a sour face. That man was scary. Not just because of his power but because he wanted to touch little boys and he might be next on his 'Who I should molest' list. The only boy safe on their team from the male loving pedophile would be Haku because he looks like a girl.

"I see. We should keep our eyes out for him. You never know what that snake will do. Well anyways the third round is about to begin, so we better get going," Hinata said. She walked to the stadium followed by the two teams, but Naruto moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Naruto. Naruto knew his girlfriend was having a hard time being back here, because of what she had discovered. Ten years ago when the cloud were trying to steal the Byakugan, she had learned form the Cloud's new Kage that Orichimaru had given that jounin the order to kidnap Hinata, when he was disguised as the leader of the village. Obviously he was found out and since their Kage was already dead he became the new one. His name was Kuro Aoshi. When the group had passed by the village for supplies, the man had begged for forgiveness form Hinata which she accepted.

"Yes I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," said Hinata s she gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek, causing the startled Naruto to stumble back and falling off balance causing Hinata and Yuki to giggle, Gaara to smirk, Haku to chuckle, while Tenten was laughing like their was no tomorrow.

They walked down onto the ring where all the other teams were lined up. The two teams said their fair wells and split up into their respective groups.

"Hello everyone I am Hayate, the proctor for the third exam. Well truthfully this is only the first part of the third exam. First I have to cut this number into two," Hayate said with a sickly cough. Hayate was a Special Jounin who was the expert swords man of Konoha.

"What do you mean?!" yelled Kiba who's voice was followed by his trustworthy dog Akamaru.

"The third exam is simply battles against one other person. If you pass this part you will fight in a large stadium in front of many people from different countries and have the chance to become Chunin. The numbers are too large now so we have to cut them down," Hayate explained followed by another sickly cough.

"Now without further ado let's start the third exam. If your name is called on the board you are fighting against the other person who is on the board. The people who don't fight go up to the second floor," Hayate said as the boor started to show names.

Round 1 Hinata vs. Sakura

Stringer 13: Well there is the first new chapter. Please read and review because it will provide support.


	12. Chapter 12

Stringer 13: I've been trying to update more frequently, so I hope you appreciate it. I'm spending a lot of this doing this and I have a life. This chapter will be rather short, but you better not complain! Just kidding. But seriously, I didn't get many reviews which is strange so I hope you give me a few more. This chapter is longer so review!

Chapter Start

Sakura smirked confidently as she descended from the stairs and walked onto the ground. She was sure that she had this in the bag. After all she was one of the top kunoichi in her class. Too bad her class kunoichi's all sucked! They never took their jobs as ninja seriously and all of them had a major crush on Sasuke. They were all disgraceful for kunoichi who spent all of their time on their hair. They were so obsessed with Sasuke that besides stalking him they also had posters in their rooms.

Hinata however was sad that she got such a pathetic opponent. Most people would be happy to fight such a weakling but not Hinata, who wanted to test her strength. She knew she was around jounin level now so she was at least hoping to fight a high level genin, but no she got the weakest of the weakest.

"Are both you lady's ready?" asked Hayate. As they both nodded he gave them the signal to start.

Sakura got into a basic taijutsu stance as Hinata just stood there.

"Hey blind girl are you ready to get your ass kicked?" asked Sakura with a smirk on her face. Kakashi smiled hearing her taunt her opponent. Sakura didn't have any exceptional ninja skills, because all she could do was talk. That was when Kakashi gave her the idea to taunt her opponents instead to get them angry and make it easy for her to win.

"Hm? Did you say something? I don't speak whore," Hinata answered. This reaction certainly wasn't the one Sakura was expecting.

"What did you say?! How dare you talk that way?" the bitch replied.

"Oh shut up flat chest!" yelled Hinata. Hearing the other girl call her a flat chest sparked something in Sakura. She ran blindly at Hinata, pulling back her fist to bitch slap the girl, but her wrist was easily grabbed and restrained. "You think you're so strong huh? You're nothing but a pathetic banshee who stuffs her bra," and to prove her point she ripped of part of Sakura's shirt, revealing toilet paper.

His caused the whole crowd to laugh, even Gai and Lee. "What did I ever see in her?" said Lee causing everyone to laugh even harder. The one laughing hardest was our own weapon mistress. Then she said a comment that made everyone laugh so hard that they fell to the ground laughing. "What a stupid bitch!" she yelled.

Hinata sighed as her opponent was so caught up in putting the toilet paper back in her shirt that she forgot about Hinata who could've knocked her out any time but being the patient and fair girl she was, she waited for her opponent.

When Sakura got all the toilet paper back in her bra, she yelled at Hinata screaming "How dare you," and "I'll make you pay," but Hinata had tuned out thinking about which technique she would use to finish this fight.

She finally decided as Sakura charged at her again who through punches which were all easily dodged. Then Sakura tried to kick her but she lost her balance and fell down onto the ground shamelessly.

"God you are pathetic. I'll finish you off in one move," said Hinata as she walked closer to Sakura. Sakura scurried off the ground and retreated a few meters back.

"Like you could ever beat me! I'm the best kunoichi who is going to win Sasuke-kun's heart," said Sakura smugly.

"You still have that overconfident attitude even though you have obviously seen the difference in out abilities? No one can't understand that I'm by far, stronger then you who doesn't take her job as a kunoichi seriously," Hinata said as she made a few hand seals.

"**Suiton: Suigadan (Water Fang Bullet)****!" Hinata yelled sending a large bullet of water towards Sakura. Sakura was hit directly, sending her back to the wall. Her head hit the wall and she slipped into unconsciousness.**

**"How did she do that?!" asked a shocked Kakashi to Naruto. "It's impossible to do a water ninjutsu from the body. She needs a water source. The only ninja who didn't was the Nidaime because he used the water from underground. **

**"Hinata is different however. I asked one of my summons to teach her how to do it and she quickly learned," Naruto explained.**

**"We have to stay out of the way of those Kiri Nin," Chouji said. "They are on a completely different level. We wouldn't stand a chance against the," he exclaimed. **

**"Winner Hinata," Hayate proclaimed as medic Nin came to treat Sakura's wounds. Hinata walked up to her friends and looked at the board awaiting the next match.**

**Haku vs. Yoroi**

**Seeing that his name was called Haku walked down onto the ground hoping that his opponent was strong. He was older then most of the genin so he should have more experience. However he still isn't a Chunin at his age so he could also be very weak. Haku sighed hoping it wasn't the latter. **

**Yoroi was not so happy that he had to face this kid though. He didn't want to face any mist Nin after seeing the last battle. He knew that he could've beaten Sakura but not that girl Hinata. She was on a different level, and this kid was from the same village and seemed to be close friends with her. **

**"Now begin!" yelled Hayate as he gave the signal to start. **

**Yoroi charged at Haku knowing that if he wanted to stand a chance he shouldn't play around and use his technique right away.**

**As he approached Haku his hands started to glow and he through them forward. His fist caught Haku's shirt, but Haku wouldn't let him do what he wanted. Haku kicked him swiftly in the face. As Yoroi fell to the ground, he saw Haku jump in the air and throw some senbon at him. Yoroi rolled over to evade the deadly needles and jumped up throwing a few kunai in the air at Haku. Haku through some kunai the make them collide and hit the ground. Then Haku through a few more senbon much faster then the first ones, which hit Yoroi in the left arm, paralyzing it. **

**'Now is my chance' Yoroi thought as Haku was about to land on the ground, He ran for ward putting all his charka into his remaining arm and through it forward grabbing for Haku. Too bad for him, that Haku had already prepared for that.**

**Haku grabbed his wrist, as it was about to grab him and held it tightly so he couldn't get away. Then Haku started to do something that shocked everyone, even the Hokage. **

**"One handed seals??!!!" Yoroi yelled as ice started to gather around him. They turned into spikes as Haku jumped away, and implanted themselves into the ground surrounding Yoroi, not letting him move. **

**"****Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)" ****Haku**** yelled as he leaped away, creating more needles in the air above Yoroi's head. "Do you surrender? If you don't, I won't hesitate to kill you."**

**"I surrender," Yoroi cried as the needles dispersed. He fell to the ground shaking as Haku walked up the stairs and was congratulated by his friends. **

**As medics came to take away Yoroi's body the board flashed two more names. **

**Naruto vs. Takashi**

**Chapter End:**

**Stringer 13: Well there was the chapter. I hope you liked****it because it took me two hours to write it. I hope the fight scenes were not to bad because I heard that mine were. **


End file.
